Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic photo album creation technique.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a product that locates a plurality of still images on a template for a photo album and generates a photo album using a photo album creation application has been released. Such a photo album creation application generally has a mechanism for trimming a still image and editing the still image to be displayed. When one still image is used in a plurality of image display regions (to be abbreviated as slots hereinafter) of a photo album, requesting a user to input an instruction to designate a region to be trimmed every time imposes an inconvenience on the user. There is known a technique of saving trimming information set once in a database and applying the saved trimming information, thereby improving usability. An example is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-32470.
However, the technique of the above-described patent literature does not consider a slot to display a still image. That is, since a still image is processed and displayed based on trimming information selected by the user, a result inappropriate for the user may be obtained depending on the combination of a slot and trimming information.